Lyle Wainfleet
Lyle Wainfleet was a mercenary working for the RDA, and a SecOps corporal. As a member of SecOps, Wainfleet's duties included guarding the Hell's Gate compound and command of the AMP Suit squad. He was also one of Trudy Chacon's door gunners on her Samson. Biography Lyle was present during several critical events during the hostile takeover of Pandora by the RDA. He was the additional non-Avatar security on Dr. Grace Augustine's sample-collecting mission. Originally assuming to be heading out with the science team, Grace dismissed him, citing that "one idiot with a gun is enough", referring to Jake Sully. This probably saved his life as later Grace's team was attacked by a Thanator. During the Destruction of The Hometree, Lyle is seen commanding a door gun on a Samson piloted by Trudy Chacon. When Colonel Quaritch mustered all available SecOps units to repel the Na'vi attack on Hell's Gate, Wainfleet took point with his AMP Suit troopers. Forming up into a skirmish line, both his mechanized and foot-mobile forces held the line against the Na'vi until Pandora's local wildlife entered the fray. During the Assault he was able to shoot down Neytiri's Ikran. He was killed when a Hammerhead Titanothere rammed into his AMP Suit and then trampled him. Personality and traits Wainfleet was not a vocal member of the SecOps force, instead preferring to let his weapons and his boss, Colonel Quaritch, do the talking, even though he was present for several critical events during the days that lead to RDA's expulsion from Pandora. He was fierce and able in combat, however, unlike Trudy, his experiences with the scientists of the Avatar program did not sway him to their cause, and he joined Quaritch's force during the Assault on the Tree of Souls. Quotes Sean Fike: ''"Hey check this out, man. Meals on wheels."'' Lyle: ''"Oh, man, that is just wrong."'' :- Lyle and Fike see Jake Sully in a wheelchair coming from the shuttle. "You're the man, Doc." :- Lyle to Dr. Grace Augustine. Alright ladies, let's bring the pain. :- Lyle gives the word for his AMP Suit squad to deploy. "Yeah! Get some!" :- Lyle firing his GAU-90 at Na'vi horsemen. Behind the Scenes Wainfleet was portrayed by Matt Gerald in Avatar, and originally had a much larger role envisioned for him. In Cameron's early scriptments, Wainfleet served as Quaritch's senior enlisted man, and cultivated an enmity with Jake Sully. Trivia *Wainfleet is a rural town in Southern Ontario about an hour drive from Cameron's native Chippewa, Ontario. It's often the butt of good-natured jokes around the region, and quite possibly the inspiration for this character's name. *In a confirmed deleted scene, Lyle cuts off Tsu'tey's queue after he fell from the shuttle bay, where he had been shot, to the forest floor below. *The scream Wainfleet emits before he is killed is later heard when one of the mercenaries is crushed between two large crates of explosives in the Valkyrie. See Also *Sean Fike *Tsu'tey *Assault on the Tree of Souls *Hammerhead Titanothere *AMP de:Lyle Wainfleet pl:Lyle Wainfleet Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:RDA Category:Characters Category:Avatar